drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Orius Bentlin
Email: Billy.Parker@keesler.af.mil Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'5 Weight: 120 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Orius Bentlin son of a traveling merchant of Arafel. Orius enjoyed a wonderful childhood in the northern town of fells watch in the kingdom of Arafel. His early years were filled with traveling with his father throughout the 4 kingdoms of the borderlands. His mother and sister had died when he was but a toddler during a particular bad winter but his father did the best he could when it came to raising his son. His father always said that he would make Orius into the best trader ever to live. Living up to his boasts his father took Orius along with him whenever he went traveling abroad, which turned out to be alot. His father traded everything from pots and pans to swords and armor. Anything that he thought could turn a profit he traded in. Orius loved traveling with his father and yearned to always see and learn more. Despite the scares of trolloc sightings a couple of times in his life Orius lived a carefree and loving childhood. All of this changed when Orius was about to turn 18. After returning home from a particularly long travel with his father someone knocked on their door. His father looked at his son and told him to go to bed. Frowning Orius pretended to go to bed but instead hid behind a door seeing who was coming at such a late time. A man came in and his father turned pale. Seeing the man he ushered him into the back room and started to talk quietly. Interested Orius went forward to see what could be going on. The conversation he heared frightened Orius to his core. They were discussing information that his father had picked up along his travels about various city defenses and locations of towns that were defenseless. The man said the dark lord was pleased with Orius's father and he will be greatly rewarded. Hearing this Orius was stunned....his father was a dark friend. Walking back he stumbled over a stool leg. Soon he heard boots stomping on the floor and looking over at him. The strange man looked at Orius's father "He knows too much....we have to kill him" His father shook his head "No he's my son he doesnt need to get involved he will not tell anything" The strange man drew a knife and started to walk towards Orius. Grabbing the strange man his father tried to get the knife away but was cut down....his last words were "Run son" Orius jumped up and ran out the door as fast as fear could carry his legs. He ran and ran into the woods until he fell down on the forest floor panting and heaving with exhaustion. He spent the night in the woods crying until he had no more tears. Feelings of sorrow remorse anger fear all formed into a ball which he put inside his heart. He went to sleep on that forest floor waking up hungry and tired still. He started wandering not knowing what to do. He wouldnt last long out in the wilderness but knew that the dark friends would be looking for him for he could identify one of their own. Doing odd jobs in the countryside for farmers Orius slowly made his way to Tar Valon thinking that if any place was safe from dark friends it would be there. He decided that he would become a thorn in the side of the darkfriends. He had no family left in the world. He decided then that he would become a warder. Walking into the city of tar valon looking more like a begger/farm boy than the son of a merchant, he felt cleansed ready to start his new life. Physical Description - Age- 18 Height- 5'5" Weight - 120 Eyes - Blue Hair - Long light brown hair which is done in two braids to his shoulders with bells attached to the end of them in the style of the Arafel. Clothes - His clothes are tattered and travel stained. He has no possessions of his own. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios